


The Dragon of the Night

by PinkDartFrog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Taking some inspiration from Toothless, This is a mash up of random ideas come up like pop-up ads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDartFrog/pseuds/PinkDartFrog
Summary: Prince Zuko... Is a dragon. Or a human. Both. Which Sokka was most definitely expecting.An AU where Zuko isn't banished, but the Gaang rescue him from the Palace anyway.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka was definitely expecting the dragon. Yes, he was. No matter what anybody else said.

Getting closer to the Palace, he'd asked around about the prince. Some called him weak and disrespectful and not a true heir to the throne, but the majority of the people loved him. They called him patient and kind, and honorable.

But he did not account for the black reptile.

~

Maybe sixteen feet long, Prince Zuko the Dragon looked more like a scaled version of a pygmy puma than a dragon.  
... That long, whip-like tail made him look a lot bigger than he was.

Sokka was sitting on the edge of the window sill, looking into the Prince's room. The black scaled beast was curled up asleep in the blankets on the enormous bed.

Seriously, who needs a bed that big?!?

He could feel the dragon's breath warming the cool night air. The non-bender was silently cursing Piandao for not telling the group about the Prince's dragon-ness.

...He didn't see any claws on the dragon, which surprised him. Weren't dragons supposed to have claws?

Then he noticed a four small slits on the huge paw. For it was a paw, designed almost exactly like a cat's. Interesting.

Sokka watched as the Prince shifted slightly more towards the edge of the bed. He smirked. Gravity should be kicking in any minute now...yup. The dragon disappeared off the end with a Yelp. Or a surprised yip. That was up for interpretation.

Sokka slipped silently into the night.

Pale yellow eyes gleamed in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks off in the distance* ... Is that an update schedule??
> 
> ... Nah

Zuko studied the Pai Sho board in front of him. Uncle's pieces were...there, there, and _there._ if he moves _this piece,_ and puts it _there,_ he'd be behind Uncle's defence and can take him out from there. No, that's... Way too obvious. (Definitely not suspicious...) So maybe...

He looked up at Uncle. Iroh was watching him with... _wait a minute._ he knows that face. Uncle always makes that face when it appears Zuko went exactly where Uncle wants him. So maybe he'd just... Move this piece over... There...

Uncle blinks, apparently surprised Zuko didn't go for the Obvious Way To Win. He frowned. 

_You know,_ Zuko thought, _usually Uncle would say something at this point. Did I do something wrong?_ No, he was looking at the board. All his pieces were in the right places, so maybe he didn't mess up. Right? 

Oh, _**interesting.**_

Zuko's... Beaten Uncle. That's new. That wasn't supposed to happen. 

"..." Zuko looked up at his Uncle, who looked really puzzled. Should he leave? Uncle normally wins, and now that Zuko's won this round he doesn't know what Uncle would do. Usually, Uncle wins and gives advice in the form of an undecipherable proverb.

But now, Zuko didn't know what would happen next. That thought briefly scared him. 

Suddenly, the idea of running away was sounding better by the minute. No more confusing Pai Sho games, Azula's laughter as she beats him again, and no more stuffy noble rules. He definitely wouldn't miss the overbearing disapproval from his father. 

He could be...himself. _And a dragon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know there's such a thing as the fear of success?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic, so hope you enjoy!


End file.
